Swapped
by NowOrNever
Summary: Something strange happens during training one day, leaving Sasuke and Naruto in a very bizarre situation... [SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

Well! I started a new fic::claps: Yay! This chapter is super short, but it's just the prologue. I'm actually working on the first chapter right now. So, it should be out soon. It's fun. I like to write this. It's going to amuse me. I hope it will amuse you, as well. RIGHT! So! This is a SasuNaru fic. If you don't like, don't read. Don't get pissy with me either when you read it and then realize it. 'Cause I warned you. There will be no Sakura bashing. Though it is a fun pass time of mine. In a decent fic, one must never bash the characters, unless it's in context. And at the moment? I'm trying to right a decent fic. That is going to be funny. I hope. So yeah! No SasuSaku. 'Cause it would never happen. In my mind. I can' t picture it happening. Just can't wrap my mind around it. So forgive me. Wow I blab! Right! Well, enjoy. Review PLEASE! Last story I put out, no one like... three people reviewed. And over 200 read it. So yeah... That makes me a little sad. So this story is dedicated to those three people who reviewed the last one. You know who you are! I'll shut up now. So read!

Disclaimer: ... Is this even worth it? What do you think? Do I own Naruto?

* * *

"Oh! When are they going to wake up?"

"Calm down, Sakura. They're fine; they'll wake up soon enough. Don't crowd."

"But I'm so worried, Sensei! They've been out for a while now. And neither of them has moved very much!"

A groan, a rustle. Gasping, blinking. Slowly, one of the prone figures on the ground opened its eyes. He winced a little at the sudden burst of light, and then squinted up as something blocked the light. His eyes focused and adjusted until he saw a girl his own age with pink hair and green eyes hovering over him. Shaking his head, he propped himself up on an elbow and rubbed his forehead.

"What happened, Sakura-chan?"

Silence was what met the boy's question. He felt Sakura's eyes on him and looked up, confused. Her eyes were wide, filled with confusion, disbelief and horror.

"…_Naruto_…!"

A frown. "Who else would I be?" Why was Sakura-chan acting so strangely?

Behind him, there was a slight rustle, signaling that the other boy on the ground was coming to. Sakura didn't move, didn't blink. All she could do was stare, her eyes glued to the first boy. When the silence got to be such that the first boy couldn't take it, he spun around.

"What ha-?" The question died on his lips.

He was staring at… Well, he was staring at _himself_. His eyes went wide and his jaw fell open as he turned and looked into his own blue eyes and saw his own whiskered face painted in surprise and horror. Fleetingly, he wondered if his hair was always that disheveled. He tossed the question from his mind when the 'other him' opened his mouth.

"_What_ is going on? Why does…" He trailed off and looked down at his hands. His eyes, if possible, widened further and the horror on his face grew more pronounced.

"Naruto…" The first boy turned to the pink haired girl next to him. "Look at your hands…"

He sighed. "Sakura-chan, what do my hands have to do with-?" He broke off when he did see his hands. Since when was his hand so pale? And where was that scar from when they were attacked on their mission to Wave Country? He reached up to touch his face. When he didn't feel the whicker scars, he spun around to face the other boy.

The two stared at each other for a long time, horrified. When their silver-haired sensei cleared his throat, their heads snapped around to see face him.

"Well," he drawled. "I think we have a problem…"

* * *

YAY! So review, please. I will love you forever and review your stuff::bribe bribe: But seriously. If you like it, or even if you don't, let me know. I would appreciate it. :hands out cookies: Pwetty pwease...? It will make Sasuke and Naruto very happy boys. They may even get around to something other than kissing if people review. :hint hint:


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! XD Yay::claps: I usually am horrible at updates. And I have a lot to do with school right now. So if I don't update often, harrass me. I need to learn resposibility. Right! So! In this chapter... Shikamaru makes an appearance. I'm not really familiar with him, so if he's OOC, I'm terribly sorry. T.T He does say 'troublesome', though! So do I get kudos for that::is hopeful: Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"So what you're saying is," Sakura frowned, "that Naruto and Sasuke-kun have switched… bodies?"

Kakashi nodded, flipping a page in his book.

Naruto gaped, unsettling Sakura. It was weird to see Sasuke react, even if they knew it was because he was now Naruto. _'This is crazy,'_ Sakura thought.

"You mean I'm stuck being Sasuke-teme!" Naruto crossed his arms, dropped to the ground and pouted. This action was so Un-Sasuke, even Kakashi had to struggle from showing any shock.

"And he's stuck as you," Kakashi added.

Naruto's eyes widened and he scrambled back up. "NO! He'll totally ruin my image!" _'What image,'_ Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke each thought. "I mean, he can't act like me! He's an iceberg!"

Sasuke sent Naruto his patented death glare, which didn't have the same effect without the pitch black eyes he usually had. "Dobe. What makes you think I _want_ to be you?" He crossed his arms.

Kakashi caught Naruto as he was about to lunge. "Now, now. No fighting. If one of you kills the other, you'll never get back to normal. Now, I'm sure this is temporary. But until then you have to act accordingly. Naruto, you'll have to act like Sasuke. Sasuke, that means you act like Naruto." He released Naruto, causing him to fall. "And both of you, be convincing. Think of this… as training. Imagine your lives depend on you pulling this off." He glanced at Sakura. "You'll have to act like nothing has changed. Alright?"

"Hai, Sensei."

"Oh, and I want the two of you to stick together," Kakashi added, pointing to the boys. "That means you'll have to stay in the same house. Try not to kill each other, ne?" And with that, Kakashi vanished in a whirlwind of leaves.

"WHAT?" Naruto bellowed. "I have to stay in the same house with Sasuke-teme! No way! I refuse to share a house with him!" He crossed his arms resolutely.

"Quiet, dobe. It's not like we have a choice." Sasuke sighed. How in the hell was he supposed to act like Naruto?

"Well," said Naruto, his attitude completely different. "At least I'll be able to act like you easier than you'll be able to act like me. Dobe," he added as an afterthought. Crossing his arms across his chest, he smirked smugly.

"You wish, teme," Sasuke shouted, in a complete change of demeanor. "I'm going to beat you so bad you won't know what hit you!"

Sakura watched her two teammates, amazed. Never in a million years did she think that Naruto would be able to pull off Sasuke's cool, proud air. And she never imagined that Sasuke would, or could, blow up the way Naruto can. She felt strangely proud of them. She had given up on her silly crush on Sasuke, and now considered him a treasured friend. Besides, she knew she wasn't right for him. Only one person could get a reaction out of Sasuke… Of course, around others, she kept up the pretense that she still liked him.

"That was great, you guys!" Sakura clapped enthusiastically. "I think you guys might be able to pull this off!"

Naruto beamed, yet again throwing Sakura off. Who knew Sasuke could smile like that? Well… at least his face. He should smile more. Or just smile, actually.

"Maybe I'll be able to use Sharingan!" He jumped excitedly. "Ooh! Sasuke! How do you activate Sharingan?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Che. Like I'd tell you, dobe." He smirked. "Now I won't have to deal with my fan club. Maybe this wont be so bad… Good luck with them, Naruto."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto re-crossed his arms. "Oh, please. Like they're that bad. I'm a shinobi! I can handle your fan girls." He gave a shrug. "'Sides… It'd be nice to see what it feels like to have people care about me…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "People care about you, Naruto. Stop being dense!" She slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!" Naruto whined pitifully, clutching the back of his head. It was amusing and unnerving to see Sasuke's body whine. "Sakura-chan!"

"Don't do that again, Sakura," Sasuke growled, a hand on the back of his head.

Sakura blinked. Slowly, she lowered her arm to her side.

Naruto frowned. "You felt that, Sasuke?" This whole situation was just plain weird.

"Yes, I fucking felt it," Sasuke snapped back. He sent a glare towards Sakura, who merely raised an eyebrow. Naruto glaring wasn't that intimidating. Sighing, Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Alright. Let's go. We'll stay at my place." He started moving towards the village.

Naruto smirked. "The Uchiha compound? Isn't that place technically mine now? Since I'm you now and all, I mean."

Sasuke spun around viciously. "Only in body are you me, Naruto. Not in mind. Now hurry the hell up." With that said, Sasuke resumed his trek back to the village.

"God, don't get your panties in a bunch," Naruto muttered. "Oi! Wait, teme! We have to make a stop first."

"What are you going on about, dobe?" Sasuke was getting very tired of this already. He just wanted to go home so he could relax and try to figure this whole thing out. He didn't want to… prance around Konoha pretending to be Naruto. Who knew what would happen? They might bump into some of Naruto's damn friends, whom he hated and hated him. Then he would have to be friendly to them, since they would think him to be Naruto. No, he wanted to go soak in his bath and clear his head.

"Ichiraku! We have to go there first! I always go there after training. It's like a tradition…" He trailed off and glanced to the side.

Sakura, who had been watching interestedly, frowned at Sasuke. "I think you should go to Ichiraku first, Sasuke-kun." She gave him a significant look.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke took a deep breath. "Do _I_ have to eat the ramen?"

* * *

Currently, Sasuke and Naruto were walking through the streets of Konoha. Naruto was scowling, having been beat down after giving Sasuke a hug for saying yes, which put him totally in character. Sasuke, on the other hand, had to act hyper, loud and obnoxious, which just wasn't his style. He was doing a decent job though, even if his smile looked as though it belonged to a deranged psychopath. No one noticed. Besides, they all already thought Naruto was insane, so it didn't matter.

Naruto's mouth curved into a smirk. "I thought you said you knew how to get there, _dobe_," he drawled.

Sasuke spun around and glared at Naruto. "Fuck you, Sasuke-teme!" It was a little strange calling himself names. "I know exactly where we are! And I know how to get there, too!" He stuck his tongue out at his companion. At least he could act somewhat childish. His childhood had been wrenched away from him far too early. All because his big brother had to go power-crazy and kill everyone. But he'd get revenge… Someday…

"Oi! Naruto… You okay?" Naruto had a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. A;; of a sudden, the boy had frozen and started glaring at some poor old man with death in his eyes. The old man had been immobilized, and was now trying to calm his breathing with a hand over is heart.

Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto, who was currently acting out of character. Remembering his own role, he shrugged Naruto's hand off, smiled and scratched the back of his head. Idly, he wondered if Naruto's hair had always been this soft… "What are you talking about? I'm fine!"

Naruto gave him an unreadable look, one that would have looked out of place with his normally blue eyes and whiskered cheeks. He looked as though he was going to say something, but he snapped his mouth shut as he looked over Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he turned around with a smile. He came face to face with Nara Shikamaru. It was hard for Sasuke to pretend to be friends with this boy.

"What are you doing, Naruto?"

About to answer, Sasuke opened his mouth, but Naruto cut him off.

"The dobe got lost looking for his ramen stand." Naruto hated not talking. Why did he have to turn into the human rock? Sasuke seriously had the social capacity of a wall, and it was going to be the death of Naruto.

Sasuke sent a glare at Naruto before grinning sheepishly at the Nara.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "I don't think I was talking to you, Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you needed to come over here."

"Shikamaru," Sasuke interjected. "Do you think you could take us to Ichiraku?" He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. When he got home, he was going to have to wash himself thoroughly. He felt strange with all this smiling and friendliness.

Shikamaru sighed. "So troublesome…" He nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

After about three minutes, they arrived at Ichiraku. Once there, Shikamaru said good-bye to 'Naruto' and pointedly ignored 'Sasuke'. They were just about to sit down when a voiced caused them to pause.

"Naruto! There you are. I thought you'd forgotten our tradition."

Sasuke nearly froze; instead, he turned around to find his and Naruto's old sensei standing behind them, smiling. In his mind, he killed Naruto a hundred times over. The dobe had 'conveniently' forgotten to tell him they'd be having dinner with the one person who knew Naruto better than himself.

* * *

Yay! Second chapter! Tell me what you think! And also, many thanks to those who reviewed. You make me, Sasuke and Naruto very happy monkeys! XD

Naruto: I'm not a monkey! I'm a fox!

Sasuke: In bed you're-

Me::muzzles: Ignore them! ;

I can't reply to all right now. I'm being kicked off the computer. T.T But I'll reply next time! I promise::gives all reviewers cookies and SasuNaru t-shirts: Thank you!

Quick note: There will be no NaruSasu. Just SasuNaru. I can't write NaruSasu... ;


	3. Chapter 3

XD Yay! Third chapter! And it's pretty much just as long as the rest of the story! I'm so proud! So enjoy! I wrote it all for you, reviewers::hands reviewers cookies: You guys are the best... I love all of you! You guys are what make me continue!

So ENJOY!

* * *

Naruto knew he'd have hell to pay later. He knew it as much as he knew ramen was the greatest thing ever created. He knew that Sasuke was not happy with him. To be honest, Naruto wasn't too happy with himself either. He didn't know how they would be able to fool Iruka-sensei into believing that Sasuke really was Naruto. Iruka-sensei knew Naruto better than anyone.

"How could I forget, Iruka-sensei!" He beamed at the chuunin. "If ramen's involved, I'd never forget!" He plopped down on a stool and gestured to the man behind the counter. He just wanted to get this over with. As soon as they got home, Naruto was in for it.

Iruka say down next to 'Naruto', chuckling. "Yes, I know." He looked over at 'Sasuke', and frowned slightly. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us?" He smiled at the boy.

Naruto 'hn'-ed, and sat down quietly next to Sasuke.

"I didn't think you liked ramen."

"He doesn't. But I thought that he should try and be sociable this one time." Sasuke wanted to bite his tongue, but settled with ordering ramen.

"Well, that was nice of you. How did you get him to agree?" Iruka knew 'Sasuke' wasn't the most accommodating person. He hardly did anything with other people.

Sasuke blinked. "Well, Kakashi-sensei kinda forced us to hang out together, so I dragged him here. He didn't agree to it right away. Sakura-chan and I had to practically beg him!"

A nerve next to Naruto's eye twitched. "You both can stop talking about me as if I'm not here." He ordered his own ramen when Ichiraku came over.

"Gomen. I'm sorry if I've offended you."

Sasuke waved his hand. "No need to apologize, Iruka-sensei. Sasuke-teme's just being his normal, jerky self." On the outside, he grinned as the ramen was placed before him; on the inside, however, he was sobbing. _'I don't want to eat it,'_ Sasuke thought. _'Maybe I can find a way to get rid of it…'_

Iruka sighed. There was no telling 'Naruto' to apologize. There was no point if it didn't come from the heart. Instead, he smiled at his old pupil. "So. How many bowls are you going to eat tonight? Fifteen?"

Sasuke nearly gagged. He would have to eat _fifteen_ bowls of the stuff! One was bad enough, but _fifteen_! Ooh, was Naruto in for it when they got home. Instead, he just smiled at his old sensei and started shoveling ramen into his mouth.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He'd half expected Sasuke to just throw the stuff away when Iruka wasn't looking. He turned to his own bowl of ramen and began eating. Even if he wasn't supposed to like ramen, he might as well enjoy eating in the company of others. He looked up when he felt a pair of eyes on him.

Sasuke was glaring at him from the corner of his eyes. Naruto almost laughed at how ridiculous he looked shoveling ramen into his face while glaring. But such an act would be very un-Sasuke. He mentally sighed at how difficult life was going to be for however long they were stuck like this.

"So when are you two going to admit it?"

Sasuke and Naruto blinked at Iruka.

"Admit what?"

Iruka rolled his eyes impatiently. "That you're… not yourselves."

The pair gaped at Iruka.

"How do you know!"

"Kakashi told me, of course. I was just waiting for you to confide in me." He frowned at Naruto- or was it Sasuke…? "Why didn't you just come right out and tell me, Naruto?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and glanced off to the side. "Uhm… Well, Iruka-sensei… We were trying to keep it a secret…" Iruka agreed with Kakashi. It was strange to see the normal detached Uchiha display emotions.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're pretending to be me, dobe. At least try not to make me look awkward." He pushed his bowl of ramen away. "Well since he knows, I guess I don't need to pretend to like this crap." He sighed in relief. "Thank the gods."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Shut up, teme! Don't you dare talk about ramen like that! Ramen is ten times better then you could ever hope to be!"

Both Sasuke and Iruka closed their eyes in defeat. You couldn't argue with Naruto when it came to his ramen. And he tended to say the stupidest things when he got really worked up. Though, he often said stupid things, even when he wasn't worked up, so it didn't really matter.

Sasuke stood up. "Well, it was nice chatting, but I'm going home. Later." With that, he headed off toward the Uchiha Compound, and away from the stupidity.

"Oi! _Dobe_! Wait." Naruto caught Sasuke by the sleeve. "_You've_ never been to _my_ house before. How would you _know where it is_?"

Sasuke seriously contemplated beating Naruto senseless. He lacked tact. In a bad way. "You don't need to stress it so much, dobe," he hissed in Naruto's ear, sending a shiver down the other boy's spine. He raised an eyebrow at the movement, but said nothing. "Okay then, Sasuke," he started in a normal voice. "Lead the way!" He made a grand, mocking gesture.

With a scowl, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the sleeve and pulled him along next to him, hoping that the _true_ Uchiha would help him find the house.

Iruka watched them go, shaking his head and frowning. He was worried about Naruto, but he'd promised Kakashi he wouldn't make a big scene. It would draw too much attention, and the boys were going to be having a hard enough time of this as it was. He pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering why he had ever gotten saddled with such a troublemaker.

"They'll be fine, dolphin," a voice whispered into Iruka's ear, causing him to stiffen. Arms wrapped around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on them."

He rolled his eyes, though his companion couldn't see the action. "_That_ also worries me, _scarecrow_." He crossed his arms in a childlike way.

The other man chuckled softly. "That wounds me, koibito. Wounds me deeply." He nuzzled his nose against Iruka's ear.

Iruka moved his head away from the touch. "Nothing wounds you, Kakashi. You're too aloof." He turned in the man's arms and wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the taller man. "Sometimes I wonder what possessed me to start seeing you."

Kakashi grinned under his mask. "I'm just that irresistible." He placed his forehead against Iruka's. "Let's go home. I haven't seen you all day…"

A blush stained Iruka's cheeks at the look in his lover's visible eye. Something told him he wouldn't be getting much rest tonight…(1)

* * *

After about an hour of wandering aimlessly around Konoha, Sasuke finally decided that he would be productive in the search for his house. He still wanted that bath after all. With a smirk, he led Naruto down an alley… And on the other side was the Uchiha Compound.

"Here we are, dobe." Sasuke used a seal to unlock the door and ushered Naruto inside. 'Home sweet home,' he thought bitterly.

Naruto's jaw dropped open, and Sasuke pushed it close as he passed him. "You mean you knew where we were the whole time and you didn't even tell me!"

Sasuke shrugged and walked through the threshold, leaving his shoes in the hall. "I thought you said you knew how to get here." He smirked at Naruto. "My bad."

With a noise of frustration, Naruto kicked his shoes off and stomped over to Sasuke. "You. Are. A. Jerk." He punctuated each word with a jab to Sasuke's chest. "Ya know that?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Naruto. "Sorry?" he replied, not sounding sorry in the least.

Naruto blinked. Wait a minute… He was looking _down_ at Sasuke… Right! He was in Sasuke's body, and Sasuke was taller than him, and Sasuke was in Naruto's body, so… Naruto smirked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I'm finally taller than you, teme!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and thumped Naruto on the head. "I'm going to take a bath." He turned and started down the hall.

"Wait!" Naruto pouted. "I want to take one, too."

Closing his eyes, Sasuke let out a breath and turned to face Naruto. "Well, you can wait until I'm done." He resumed his trek down the hall.

"Awh, c'mon, Sasuke!" Naruto padded after Sasuke. "It's fine if we take one together! We've done it before, and I'm sure you have a big enough tub!" He pouted at Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto. "Naruto, that was an osen. And I don't like the idea of bathing in close proximity to another male. Sorry." Again, he started walking back down the hall, trying (in vain) to ignore Naruto.

"TEME!" Naruto stamped his foot. "I'm sure you've got more than one bathroom! Just let me use a spare one!" He wanted a bath. He was still sweaty from training. Although… Now that he thought of it, he was significantly less sweaty than if he had been in his own body. Usually, he was drenched in sweat. _'It must be because his blood is actually ice,'_ Naruto thought grumpily.

Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, Sasuke clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "Fine! You can use the spare bath." He pointed down the hall. "It's the third one on the right. Don't break anything." He nearly stomped the rest of the way to his bathroom. Nearly. The only thing stopping him was that it was very un-Uchiha-like. _'It'll all be back to normal soon… Soon…,'_ Sasuke thought to himself, trying to calm down.

He entered the room and shut the door behind him. Filling up the tub, he got a towel and robe ready. He fleetingly wondered what Naruto was going to do about clothes for when he was done, but brushed the thought aside when the water level was just right. He peeled off his clothes, grimacing at the smell and amount of sweat stains. He rarely sweat, so this was new for him. He approached the bath, but froze and nearly jumped out of his skin. Again, note the 'nearly'. When he composed himself, he looked at his reflection again in the mirror. It startled him to see blue eyes blinking back at him in a whiskered face instead of obsidian black. And unnerved him to find golden blond spikes instead of raven black locks. His eyes trailed down the tanned body in the mirror, pausing at a spiral design on the stomach. _'I didn't think Naruto had a tattoo…,'_ Sasuke thought absently, his eyes already traveling lower. He was startled out of his trance by a very high pitched scream.

"HOLY SHIT!"

This seemed to pull Sasuke from his previously frozen position. He hurried out the door and down the hall, thinking something had happened to Naruto. When he opened the other door, he found Naruto sitting on the floor, naked, huddled in a ball, his hands covering his head. Oh, and he was rocking back and forth.

He looked up when the door opened, and his eyes widened. "Holy crap, Sasuke! I'm so sorry! I forgot we were switched and then I saw myself-or you-or me-or-WHATEVER- in the mirror and I just kinda- I mean I- What I'm trying to say is…" He trailed off and, if possible, his eyes went wider. "SASUKE, YOU'RE NAKED!"

Sasuke blinked. Looked down. And blinked again. Then looked back at Naruto, and blinked.

Naruto covered his eyes-and privates. "HENTAI-TEME!"

A small blush tinged Sasuke's cheeks, though it was a little difficult to see through the tan. "Wh-What!" He sputtered indignantly. "I thought you hurt yourself! I was about to take a bath, thank you very much!"

Naruto pointed to the door, still covering his eyes. "HENTAI-TEME, GET OUT!"

Now Sasuke was angry. "This is MY house, dobe! Don't try to tell me what to do!" No one ordered him around!

Naruto's hand slid away from his eyes and he looked up at Sasuke from his place on the floor, raising an eyebrow. "Oh… So you _want_ to stay here? You _like_ seeing me… yourself… naked?" He ignored the bizarreness of that question.

Sasuke blinked rapidly. "Huh?" he uttered eloquently. He shook his head, processing the question. Then his eyes widened. "NO! I just meant that I'll leave when I feel like leaving… Which is right now." He turned on his heel and hurried out the door and down the hall. When he reached his bathroom, he slammed the door behind him, and leaned against it. This was way to fucking weird for him.

* * *

(1)- I GET TO HAVE KAKAIRU INNUENDO! XD :dies:

Yay! I hope you all liked it! So now it's time for Reviewer Worship Corner! XD

**Ashaton Chaos**- I don't think so. Sharingan is in the blood, and Naruto and Sasuke aren't related. (Thank GOD) She may notice... Or she could just faint when he tries to talk to her. ; Leaving Naruto in Sasuke's body for a while... :imagines the havoc that would ensue: XD I'm not really sure when it takes place. I think it takes place in my happy little world where Sasuke never went crazy, tried to kill Naruto, had a horrible make-over and abandoned Konoha (and Naruto) for Orochimaru and power. ; And I make them 16. But you can make it whenever or wherever you want. There's no real structure to time in this story. ;

**Love Squared**- XD I'm glad it made you laugh! It's okay, I got confused too. ; Well, it was Sasuke (in Naruto's body) who froze and Naruto who asked him if he was okay. And Naruto glared. Why he glared, I'm not quite sure. Maybe he was glaring about the interruption, maybe that he was being in character, or maybe he was thinking about how Sasuke was going to try and pull of being nice to Shikamaru.Hope that clears it up!

**Ly Mizukage**- I'm glad you love it! XD

**Trekial**- I couldn't write NaruSasu. I can't wrap my mind around it. ; Glad you think it's great! It will be hard. / I don't think Sasuke would allow himself to bottom, in body or in mind. So if anything happens while they're still switched, I'm not sure of the technicalities... ; XD Maybe they will! Sasuke getting a nosebleed would definitely be something that I'd want to see! Thank you!

**dk-joy**- Well, they didn't have to! ; If it wasn't Kakashi who told him, he would've flipped his lid. I will!

**darkevilduckofdoom**- I have a hard time too. These two are just plain hard to work with. T.T Yaoi-ness... Will be hard, I get squeemish writing it, but I will give it a try! There will definitely be kissing! At some point...

**Bouncing Shii-chan**- Thank you! I will try my hardest to complete it! Honest. It'll be my first completed work. Ever. Thank you again and I wont!

**Lil-Riter**- XD Thank you! I was so worried about writing him in, 'cause I'm not too familiar with his character. I was afraid I'd mess him up. T.T

**lunabasketcase**- I'm not quite sure... Possibly... Thank you!

**Fields of View**- Thanks so much!

**Brokn Innocence**- I haven't the slightist! ; I think it was more sympathy pain. And Sasuke probably didn't want to see his body getting hit, even though it was Naruto in it. I think I meant Iruka knew Naruto better than Sasuke knew him... I'm not sure anymore. But yes, Iruka definitely is the one who knows Naruto best in this. Thank you!

**Chuni Luni**- Thank you!

**glitch and gremlin**- XD They are the cutest together! Thank you! That means a lot. Yes, yes. They are best friends, after all. :blush: Thank you. If it's not too much, it'd be nice. I actually think I copped out on the Iruka bit... / I just wasn't really certain HOW he would blow up... T.T

**Samara-chan**- XD I love being able to make people laugh! Yes, yes it does. Sasuke beaming would be teh picture of hotness! XD I'm glad you like!

**scaredy'cat**- I'm glad! Thank you!

**Aki no Yume1**-

**Hibiko Shinichi**- XD Naruto is capable of death-glares, I think. He just doesn't want to give them.

I'm glad so many people like this fic! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. I was just wondering if anyone noticed that Sakura covertly fangirled Sasuke and Naruto in the first chapter. Well, I hope you all enjoyed! I'll give you a cookie if you review! XD :loves bribery:


End file.
